cenarioncirclefandomcom-20200214-history
Marlisa
Under Construction.. Marlisa is a Death Knight who's past is unknown to her. Her life only began serving the will of the Lich King and the scourge. It is only recently that she was able to break herself away..only to find herself struggling to adapt among the living. =A Past Long Forgotten..= From Exodar to Outlands: From the time Marlisa was old enough to understand the world around her, she'd always felt a pull.. something deep down inside of her, urging her to help others. This desire to help others drove her into the field of Medicine and into the path of Priesthood. It was during these days that the first waves of injured began piling inside Shattrath City as The Burning Legion began it's assault on The Outlands; her home. Her dedication to healing the sick and assisting those that called for her help lead to her eventual joining with The Sha'tar . The wisdom of The Naaru she served guiding her as she went about her duties. She was no hero, she was a nurse, helping those that came to them injured. Marlisa's obsession with healing the injured would prevent her from sleeping. Days would go by, then a week, but she would not sleep.. not while there were still wounded to be seen to. The casualties never stopped coming. During a lull in the constant combat, when Marlisa could finally get some rest, she over heard a small group of humans speaking with the Priests and The Sha'tar, pleading with them to lend assistance in an area that had now earned the name "Plaguelands ." Marlisa and several others immediately volunteered to assist these new allies and followed them to Azeroth.. Scourge Encounter: Marlisa only heard rumors of the Scourge from others around her, but has never seen one personally. When they arrived once again to Azeroth she was just amazed. She has never traveled out side The Exodar other then to go to the Outlands. She saw Stormwind, including Iron Forge and thought it to be delightful. Especially being able to ride Little Horsies ''made her a child once again.'' After there time of fun they began to get to work and made there way to the Plaguelands, there she learned quickly what this Scourge is. There was the first time she would even carry a weapon...just a wooden staff, but it was something. The group made camp and began to take in the injured, including casualties. Many of them stricken with the plague, something which her and her people never encountered before. It wasn't long till the Scourge themselves started to come in like droves, making it more and more difficult for them to heal the injured. Marlisa and the others where forced to go into battle and fight off what they could..including those they where trying to save as the plague took ahold of them. Harsh Reality: As the attacks persisted the small group of Draenai and the humans that accompanied them began to grow warry and the Scourge seem to be never ending. A New sort of Scourge began to make there way to there encampment, the Death Knights. They came trampling into the camp, litterally ripping everyone apart but Marlisa, kept attempting to fight them. Doing all she could she began to make a run for it, but was quickly scooped up by one of Death Knights, and taken to the scourge. Reborn: Finding herself in a Cell, filled with rodents and death..she began to loose all hope. As the Cell opened and she was drug out to who would appear to be a high ranking death knight. All she could do is gasp as her life is quickly taken from her...or perhaps that would have been just simpler to put her to rest. Instead a far greater punishment was bestowed upon her for how she fought...although just a healer there was something more to her. Her mind wiped of all memories, and her rebirth into a Death Knight. New Beginning... Outcast: As she grew as a Death Knight, she took several lives, and destroyed them. It wasn't long though till her new life with the scourge would come to an end, since she was one of the few chosen to be killed by there own enemies at Light's Hope Chapel. Once the battle there ended, herself injured and her new leader speaking out she still refused to join them...seeing them as traitors, even though the Death Knights King abandoned them. Since she had no place safe to go, she fled the others and made her way to Northrend. There she honed her own skills in combat. There with in Dalaran she met another Draenai, his name Volodymir. He appeared to have his memory in tact, and he told her that he was her brother. He tried to explain to her what she was, but she would not accept it...or actually, she just couldn't remember it after he told her. He then convince her to begin writing a journel. Her distrust for him though was great, but it wasn't long till she did develope a sister like attachment to him. The both of them went to Stormwind where he introduced her to Xoza, who later became her lover. ((more coming soon))